Father's Day Surprise
by LetMePretendToCare
Summary: It's Father's Day and Isabella decides to give Phineas a sexy surprise wake-up call, but that's not the only surprise she's got for him.


Phineas groaned softly as the rays of morning sunshine peaked through the curtains of his bedroom and into his still closed eyes. His eyelids clenched together to try and force out the offending photons that threatened to pull his mind from its blissful state of slumber. Why couldn't the sun go away? He wanted to sleep, damn it. It was Sunday; he didn't have to listen to the board bitching at him, no suck-ups begging for attention, no nothing. It was going to be a day all to himself to spend with his fiancé. However, his wish for sleep was not granted by the sandman and he found himself slowly waking up.

Phineas's eyes cracked open, blinking a couple times before they adjusted to the light. Even as his brain tried to clear away the last few cobwebs of sleep, he could tell something was off. He couldn't quite place it at first, still too groggy, but soon he could make out a soft slurping sound as well as a warm, wet sensation on his morning wood. He looked down and saw a familiar shape moving beneath the blanket, before pulling it off. Isabella hardly seemed to notice or care about her exposure as she continued to suck on his morning wood.

Phineas stared, watching Isabella's head bob along his length.

"That is the greatest thing I have ever woken up to."

Isabella opened her eyes and looked up at him, half of him still in her mouth, before she pulled herself off with a wet popping sound and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She said, whipping away some drool. "I take it you like your wake-up call."

Instead of a verbal response, Phineas sat up and planted a loving kiss on her lips. Isabella hummed and returned the kiss, bracing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in to deepen it. Her tongue slid past his lips with no resistance and they began a playful battle for dominance. Without breaking the kiss, Phineas leaned back, until his head hit the pillow and Isabella followed, her ample breasts pillowing against his muscular chest.

The two broke apart, panting for breath. Isabella recovered first and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose, before working her way down to his neck. Phineas groaned when Isabella lightly bit down on the juncture of his neck then gently sucked on it. Not one to be outdone, Phineas reached down and grabbed her ass, giving her ivory globes a firm squeeze. Isabella squeaked, pulling back and smirked.

"You perv, always going straight for my butt."

"This coming from the woman who woke me up with a blowjob?"

"Touché," she giggled, her gaze turning sultry, "speaking of which."

Isabella crawled down his body, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach as she went before she was back in between his legs. Her slender hand reached out and grasped the base, giving it a few light pumps before leaning in and kissing the tip. Phineas stifled a groan, feeling her soft lips pressed against his tip. Her tongue snaked around the head, licking up the large glob of precum that was already starting to leak out. The salty taste washed over her tongue as she parted her lips to take him into her mouth.

Phineas let out a low moan of pleasure. His fingers ran through her hair, gripping the back of her head as she again began to bob her head. She took him deeper and deeper each time she went down, not even flinching as the head started pushing down her throat. Eventually though, the need to breath forced her to pull off him, quickly stroking him with her hand to keep him stimulated.

"God… I love how… fucking massive you are." She said between gasps. No soon had she finished saying it did she dive back down on him, swallowing every inch of him until her nose was firmly pressed against his pelvis.

Phineas let out a choking cry, pushing down on her head even though he couldn't physically get anymore of his cock inside her. Deep-throating had always been one of his biggest weaknesses. There was something about watching his entire length disappear between Isabella's plump lips that he found incredibly hot and now was no exception. How her throat managed to take in all of him was a mystery even to him, maybe her throat had developed some sort of elastic quality from continuous stretching or-

Phineas's was ripped from his thoughts as Isabella pulled herself back and plunged down on him again, her lips forming a tight seal around him as she sucked him off. She wasted no time in easing into the act either, sucking him with a fast and aggressive pace. All Phineas could do was groan in pleasure as her tight throat squeezed around him. The lewd sounds of her gaging every time she forced his thick erection down her throat on top of everything had him struggling not to blow right then. He needed a distraction.

"Ngh… w-what has gotten into you this- Ah!- morning? You're… oh god… you're even hornier than usual."

It seemed to work as Isabella pulled herself off him again; panting for breath slightly as she gave shot him a flirty smile. "Hormones,"

"Wha-" Phineas choked on the rest of his words when she suddenly hilted him in her mouth again, redoubling her efforts.

If Isabella's lips hadn't been stretched to their limit she would have been smirking. She glanced up at him, seeing his eyes clamped shut and his mouth fall open just wide enough to let out a gasp of pleasure every time she sucked. Those little sounds he made filled her with pride and drove her to work him even harder.

Phineas gritted his teeth as he felt his cock begin to twitch wildly. It was too good, she was too good, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Pressing her face against his crotch and thrusting, he blew his load straight down her throat. She moaned with pleasure around his cock, pulling back enough to let his cum splash into her mouth to taste her salty treat. She had to breathe through her nose as her mouth quickly filled up and forced her to swallow several times to stop any from leaking out. After what seemed like an hour, and half a gallon of seamen, Phineas's orgasm began to taper off. His cock let out a few weak twitches, before finally calming down.

Isabella gently sucked to draw out the last few drops before she released his cock.

"Thank you for the breakfast in bed, honey, it was delicious."

Phineas weakly managed to prop himself up on his elbows after a few seconds of catching his breathe. "G-glad you enjoyed it." He said, still a little dizzy from the intense orgasm.

Isabella giggled and looked down.

"My, my," she hummed, "you came so much, but you're still so hard, are my blowjobs not good enough to satisfy you?"

With a sudden burst of speed, Phineas grabbed her by the arms and yanked her up into a hard and passionate kiss. Isabella squeaked then moaned, submitting to his tongue when it pushed past her lips.

"On the contrary, I'm still hard because I can never get enough of you." His hand traced down her back, making her shiver with delight, before traveling over the swell of her ass and down between her legs. It came as absolutely no surprise to him when he ran a finger over her folds and found them drench to the point where there was a small river of her juices trailing down her thighs. "Shall I return the favor?"

"N-no," she said.

Phineas blinked, genuinely shocked. He could count on less than one hand the number of times Isabella had refused oral sex throughout their entire relationship, and considering they became sexually active the first day they became a couple in their teens, that was saying something.

Before he could ask if she was delusional from fever, she leaned in close with a sensual, almost hungry look in her eye. "I want this to be all about you, so fuck me. Fuck me right now, any way you want, as hard as you want, pound me until I'm a cum filled quivering mess!"

Phineas was temporarily speechless, the only thing going through his mind was: _"Holy shit, that was fucking hot!"_

"Alright, turn around and show me that perfect ass of yours."

Isabella happily complied, repositioning herself on the bed with her head pressed against the mattress and her bubble butt sticking up in the air. Phineas's eyes darkened with lust, taking in every detail. He could see her smooth neithers shiver and her tight little hole winking at him while leaking more of her nectar down her long and shapely legs. She looked over her shoulder, biting her lip in anticipation when she saw the intense look he was giving her.

His hands reached out and slid over her hips before he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass. She whimpered as he kneaded and pulled her cheeks apart to get an unobstructed view of her pussy, then gasped when she felt his tongue lick over her clit and up, darting his tongue inside.

"Oh, f-f-fuck!" she screamed as his wet muscle swirled around her love tunnel, collecting every drop it could reach.

Just as soon as it began though, he pulled his tongue out. "Just had to get a taste," he said, lining up his throbbing cock with her entrance.

"Don't be gentle,"

In one quick thrust he buried his massive length inside of her. Both of them cried out it ecstasy, their hips pushing hard against each other's to ensure there was zero space between them. They both took a moment to savor the feeling. Isabella panted; her pussy was stretched deliciously far to accommodate his sheer size while feeling his head so deep inside her it was kissing her cervix. Phineas could feel her inner walls tightly squeezing and massaging his entire cock, trying to pull him in even deeper. She was wet that it made moving easy, but it was still so tight and not to mention burning hot.

Finally, Phineas pulled himself back, shivering at how her walls desperately clutched him. He pulled out until on the head remained then plunged back in. Isabella screamed in delight, fisting the sheets beneath her as he began to relentlessly pound into her. Phineas's grunted, his fingers sinking into her wide hips, pulling her ass towards him every time he slammed back inside of her. The room quickly filled with the sounds of their moans and skin slapping against skin.

Years of experience had taught Phineas where all of Isabella's little sensitive spots were and he made sure to hit every one of them without fail.

"OH GOD! OH JESUS! OH _FUCK!_ FUCK ME, PHINEAS! _HARDER!_ FUCK ME _**HARDER!**_ "

Phineas happily obliged, increasing the strength of his thrusts to the point where the sound of their skin slapping almost drowned out her pleasured screams.

"Isabella," she managed to force her eyes to see straight and looked back at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looked straight down watching her backside bounce every time it smacked against his pelvis. "You're ass, it's fucking incredible." He gave her right cheek a hard slap that earned his a surprised scream. "So big," he slapped her left cheek, this time getting a scream of delight, "so round" he gave two more slaps to each side, "so jiggly," he gave three more slaps to each ivory globe, turning them a deep red colour.

Both of them became lost in a fog of pleasure. Phineas leaned forward and grabbed her breasts, kneading the pillow-y mounds and roughly pinching her nipples. Isabella shrieked, the walls of her cunt clamping down even harder around his cock as she was pushed over the edge. Phineas moaned, pressing his face into the back of her neck, kissing, licking, and even biting every inch of her skin that his lips could reach as her walls milked him. Phineas didn't slow down even for a second. If anything her orgasm enticed him to thrust harder, faster, deeper into her. Isabella's mouth fell open, her mind too numb with pleasure to scream as him pounding her sensitive cunt harder immediately brought to a second orgasm.

Neither of them knew how much time passed before Phineas began to feel his second orgasm approaching. Isabella had long since lost count of how many times she came; all she knew was that he was getting close and her next one was going to be the grand finale of the morning. Both of them gasped and panted, the sweat pouring down both of their bodies as they poured the last bit of their energy into the final stretch. With one final strong thrust, Phineas buried every inch of himself inside her and exploded.

Isabella saw spots as she came, her insides spasm and squeezed him so tight it was almost painful as he shot thick jets of cum into her womb, filling her up so much that it leaked out around his cock and ran down her ass in thick trails. The both of them collapsed, falling to the side with Phineas still tightly clutching Isabella in his arms. It took several minutes for both of them to come down from their orgasmic highs, both of them gasping for air.

When he felt like he could move without his heart exploding, Phineas slowly pulled his soft member out of her, causing her to shudder at the feeling of emptiness and a rush of their cum to leak out of her.

"You're incredible," he murmured, planting a series of light kisses against her neck.

"Not as incredible as you," she turned around in his arms and placed a deep and loving kiss on his lips that he happily returned.

The two cuddled together for another few minutes, content with the silence, before Phineas spoke again.

"Hey, not that I'm complaining at all, but what brought this on, normally I'm the one that has to drag you out of bed with the promise of mind blowing sex."

"W-… well," Isabella suddenly gained a nervous look. She fidgeted and bit her lip, before looking back up at him. "I-it's… it's Father's day."

Phineas frowned with confusion. "Yeah, so wha-" his eyes suddenly went wide as dinner plates. He stared at Isabella, then down at her still flat stomach, then back up to her. "Are you?!"

She smiled nervously and nodded.

Phineas stayed frozen for a moment, until the biggest smile she had ever seen stretched across his face. He lunged forward and sealed their lips together.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. I'm going to be a daddy, we're going to be parents!" Relief washed through her as she smiled back at her excited partner. "When did you find out? How far along are you?"

"A little over three weeks, I went to the doctor two days ago."

Phineas sighed happily and pulled her against his chest. His mind was already running through all the possibilities, all the things they would need to do to prepare for the birth, all the things they would need after the baby was born.

"We're going to need to get a bigger place, probably a house. Oh man, we're going to need to buy baby clothes, toys, a crib, and we're going to need to read up on baby foods, and breast feeding-"

"Easy Phineas," Isabella laughed, calming him down before he could get too excited, "all of that can wait, what we should be focusing on is how pregnant sex is going to work between us."

"What do you mean?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I mean, you're big enough to break a mailbox, I don't want you breaking my water prematurely because you went in a little too deep."

"I… am a little on the big side, aren't I?"

"No, Phineas, horses are big, you are massive. Thankfully, I've already come up with a solution to this problem."

Phineas smirked, "okay, Mrs. Shapiro, what's you're brilliant idea for getting around this problem?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, licking her lips. "When the baby grows too big, you'll just have to fuck me up the ass instead." Phineas's eyes lit up like somebody just told him it was Christmas, the first day of summer, and his birthday all in one. "So what do you say, should we start practicing?"


End file.
